Guardian of Warmth
by charliehigsonruinedmylife
Summary: Oneshot. A little girl is spending Christmas alone and cold, but she gets an unexpected visit. For Sophie, who wanted a fic where Tadashi is a Guardian who lights fireplaces to keep children warm.


The Guardian of Warmth

Oneshot. A little girl is spending Christmas alone and cold, but she gets an unexpected visit. For Sophie, who wanted a fic where Tadashi is a Guardian who lights fireplaces to keep children warm.

A/N: Fifi, I heard you were asking for a Tadashi Guardian fic? Here you go. I hope it's alright! (and I hope you like my Fairytale of New York reference).

It was a bitter, cold December on the West coast of America, and everyone knew they'd best stay inside tonight – there was a dreadful snow storm coming. The well-to-do citizens of San Fransokyo they had bolted their shutters and wrapped up warm in their blankets, muttering how they'd hate to be out – that the only ones out there now were mad dogs and English tourists. Howling winds buffeted the trees, and icy blasts of wind whistled through the empty streets, like the whining of a beaten dog. It was a miserable sound, and a little girl curled up in her battered cardboard box under the San Fransokyo Bridge, forgotten and alone.

With shaking hands, the girl pulled on her torn gloves one by one, the last memory of the life she'd had once before.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie!" her mum had said, pulling in her daughter for a hug. Tinsel glinted on the tree, reflecting the soft light and her family. Her mother, kind and loving - her father, tall and proud with a fuzzy moustache – and her older brother, gazing down at her with all the love in the world. He leaned down and grabbed her, hoisted her up, up, up onto his broad shoulders, his hands soft and warm.

"Do you see that little angel?" he'd asked her, letting her see eye-to-glassy-eye with the angel on top of the tree. "That's you. The prettiest lady in the whole wide world."

But something had seemed off to the girl. "That angel looks lonely. Where are her mummy, and her daddy? Where's her big brother?"

"Well," he'd replied, lifting her down so she could see into his face. It was earnest and sincere, and in his brown eyes she could see the flickering of fire. "This little angel's family, they've all flown off without her. They didn't want to leave, but they're waiting for her up in the sky! All little angels need to guard the tree for one Christmas, or who else would stop little rascals like you from peeking at the presents early? Don't you worry. I'll look after her while her family are gone." He tickled her tummy, and she felt happiness and a glow inside her. Her big brother would always keep her safe. Forever. He'd promised… hadn't he?

Now she stared blankly between the frozen struts of the bridge, into the dead water below. A torn piece of newspaper was clutched to her chest. It was dated 12 months ago – and if you looked hard enough, you could make out a few smudged words. Bridge… disaster… family of three…

…no survivors.

The little girl was alone.

She pressed her weary head to the ground and slowly drifted away into a world of complete happiness, where the fire burned bright and she heard her brother's laugh in the breeze.

Then something miraculous happened. Out of the hard ground something burst, and silently grew and grew. It was the size of a bauble, a freshly baked turkey, the best and biggest teddy in the shop, and finally the earth hardened. Red bricks became clear, black coal crackled, and the fireplace was complete. Faint Russian chuckling could be heard briefly from the chimney, and an emerald green stocking dropped down. The scent of peppermint was in the air. Finally, with just a moment's hesitation, the fireplace burst into life as a small yellow flame flickered. It hungrily ate at the wood, and soon a blaze was going. The air around the girl warmed up, and danced around her, enveloping her.

She stirred, blinking in the light. She looked across to the fireplace and rubbed her eyes. Was she still dreaming? But she was grateful for its warmth. The world, which had been blurred and distant, sharpened into focus. She could feel the heat strengthening her, as the bells were ringing out for Christmas Day. The air swirled, holding her tight… it felt achingly familiar. As she watched amazed, a pretty swirl of red and gold embers floated beside her, and took on the outline of a crouching boy.

The girl gasped. "Brother?"

The boy smiled, the embers of his mouth crinkling. "You can see me?".

A giggle escaped her. "Of course I can see you. You're right in front of me!". Then she looked down, suddenly unsure. "I've been looking for my big brother for a long time. But you never came back. Until now. You're him, aren't you? I've missed you so much!"

"Ah," he seemed apologetic, "I'm not your big brother, I'm afraid. But he seems like a very lucky boy, if he has a sister as angelic as you."

She sniffed. "I-I'm sorry. You seem so like him. I… I wished and wished. He used to call me that, you know? An angel. But I think he's the angel now." Then she perked up. "Are you an angel, too?"

"I'm not an angel, no. But you were right about one thing, you clever clogs. I am a big brother, or at least I was once."

"You must have loved him a lot. All big brothers love their little angels."

"…his name was Hiro. He was tiny, almost as small as you. A real midget, but he packed in a lot of attitude. And annoying. This one time, he attached jet propellers to our cat… and launched the poor thing into my room! Ah, but he was a clever kid." Pride choked his voice. "He built his first robot age 6! I'd say that I taught him everything he knows, but I dare say he surpassed me years ago. I- I wish I could tell him that again, you know? I'd like to look him in the eye and tell him just how proud I am of him. I'll tell him that I love him".

He looked up and saw the girl was sniffing. "I guess we both need a hug, huh?" The boy held out his arms, wide, and with a muffled noise she leaned into them. He whispered "I'm sorry you had to go through so much. But I'll be here for you, from now until forever."

"But- but I don't even know your name! Mine's Leah."

He smiled through his tears. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Leah. I'm Tadashi. The Guardian of Warmth. And I'll never let you go cold, or hungry, or lonely, ever again."

"And will you pass on a message to my brother? When you go back to the stars? Please, tell him that I love him too. And that I'll make him proud."

He finally grinned, white hot embers shining. "Silly Leah. Don't you know how proud of you he is already? I'll pass on your message."

"How do you know?"

"… Call it a big brother's intuition."

…

They stayed like that until the morning light, as Leah passed off into sleep, and Tadashi held her safe from harm.

A woman with brown hair was walking by the riverside, holding flowers to lay on her nephew's grave. As she passed under the bridge a warm gust of wind caught her, and she smiled. From the corner of her eye, she saw a small dark shape curled up under the scaffolding. As she walked closer, she saw a little homeless girl blinking wearily in the morning light. She looked so thin, and downtrodden….

Well, she thought, that wouldn't do. She crouched down by the girl and offered her a warm smile. "Good morning, sweetie! My name's Aunt Cass. And if you'd like a hot meal, a warm bed, or a place to call home… well," she grinned, "just take my hand." And as she knelt there in the pale morning light, she felt a small, surprisingly warm palm, take her own and hold it tight.

…

A/N

You might recognise the girl, Leah. I based her off the Spiderman character of the same name! This little girl's story had a happier ending, however J Happy birthday Sophie!


End file.
